The Road In The Vast Sky
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: In a deal Ikki and his family have to take care of their sensei’s niece, but this petite adorable girl isn’t normal she’s going to become the Vongola Decimo and create her own road with her own team! Make way for Tsunami Sawada the rider of the sky road!


_**The Road In The Vast Sky**_

Summary: In a deal Ikki and his family have to take care of their sensei's niece, but this petite adorable girl isn't like others, she's going to become the Vongola Decimo and create her own road with her own team! Make way for Tsunami Sawada the rider of the Sky Road!

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing, just the plot and OC and that's about it...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: So is it a deal?**_

"Air Treck? Sounds rather stupid if you ask me…" With that voiced out thought Ikki was thrown to the ground rather hard.

"Either way, don't bring those stupid things into my school, baka student." He winced as the pain jolted through his body straining to get up; he glared at the figure before him.

"You bitch…" He grunted out but soon regretted it. A heel covered foot kicked him in the face. "Respect you superior's boy!" Many students in the hallway backed away very slowly, trying not to get the shit beaten out of them. Onigiri and Kazu stared in shock at their long time friend as he was sprawled out on the floor being beaten to near death by their sensei.

"Sawada-sensei! Please stop--" Kazu never got to finish what he said, a knee slammed into his stomach causing the boy to fall instantly to the floor recoiling in pain. Onigiri fell to the ground on his ass petrified in horror at the sight of his friends in such pain.

"Hmm, if I didn't discipline you, then what would be the point in rules?" Said the rather amused teacher as she bent down to Ikki's level of sight, he could see that sadistic gleam in her eyes, it was similar to an animal when it corners its prey. She pushed her round rimless glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Grabbing the boy by the hair none too gently she brought his face mere inches away from her own.

"If you did not bring those stupid things to school then you wouldn't be in this little predicament." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as her emerald eyes stared down at his brown eyes in amusement as his glared menacingly at her. He was really pissed off now, how dare she do this? He didn't listen to rules, yet she challenged him. There was only one thing left if he was at least going to make her regret meeting him, he would at least make her lose some dignity and feel his pain. With that said Ikki's pervy hand shot up and grabbed one plump and large breast.

Damn! They were even larger then Rika's. Looking up seeing if it brought damage he was met with an apathetic face. "Itsuki Minami," That voice was as aloof and dry as a hot summer day yet it was venomous and dangerous as a rattle snake. Staring at those emerald eyes they were filled with coldness of an iceberg but were ablaze like the fires of hell. "I suppose you do not wish to be part of the living any longer." She all but hissed as a crooked psychotic grin formed on those plump kissable lips, with that shit eating grin revealed pearly white teeth that resembled canines of a wolf. All color left Ikki's face as he was white as a sheet. Oh, what a complete retard was this stupid little crow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

----------

Ringo bowed down lowly before her sensei, apologizing for Ikki's stupidity. "I'm really, really sorry Sawada-sensei! I promise Ikki won't bring his A.T.'s to school again." She dared not to look up but she could feel the menacing stare upon her. That stare soon stared at the slightly limping Kazu as he clutched to his still injured stomach, Onigiri who was crying chibi tears as he had shit his pants too many times that he lost count and a battered up pile of a body that had the resemblance of Ikki.

The three, minus Ikki, gazed up at the woman. Her long honey blonde layered hair that reached to the mid of her back was combed nicely as her long bangs hovered slightly over her emerald eyes causing to cast a shadow over them making her rimless round glasses to gleam in an evil way, her heart shaped face held no emotion as her chin rested upon the back of her hand as her white dress shirt left the two top buttons to be undone and show a bit of her cleavage of her large chest and revealed her hourglass figure, her tight black slacks covered left leg was settled over her right leg as her heeled foot tapped patiently and calmly on the dirtied floor. She was settled in her chair behind her desk as she stared at the four students.

Idly staring over the homework and other papers that was lazily stacked on her desk as her other hand that, was not used to prop her head, held a pen and unwillingly graded the homework that was given today. She was now ignoring the apologies that were excused over and over by her female student. Kazu and Onigiri watched nervously as their sensei continued to grade yesterday's homework. The light that shone from the windows glistened over the teacher's glasses making them unable to see her cold hard emerald eyes.

They knew that she was ignoring Ringo's apologies and excuses as her attention was more into the papers that were stacked on her desk. Their eyes wandered from their sensei to the desk name plate that was settled on the far side of their sensei's desk. Large white letters were engraved into the name plate as it read: _Sherry Sawada_. A small sheet of sweat glistened on the two new storm riders unnervingly stood on shaking legs. Just the sight of that name caused fear to strike in the hearts of students and teachers.

Sherry Sawada, the homeroom teacher of Ikki's class and is the most feared person in the Junior high school. She is supposedly the daughter of a famous pro wrestler and a karate master. The school is supposedly her turf and anyone who tries to take it away from her loses the ability to have kids. And she also loves to beat the living crap out of anyone who breaks her rules; even the school board and principal are scared to cross her. But for some strange reason, she hates A.T.'s.

Sherry eyed the two male students who seemed to be in a daze, she looked over them to see they held their A.T.'s in their hands. She had not confiscated them as of yet but she had trashed Ikki's A.T.'s already so it didn't matter right now since she was in a rather good mood for ruining the stupid crow's little toys. With a soft sigh of exasperation Sherry smiled sardonically that was hidden behind her hand, she honestly didn't exactly hate A.T.'s it was just that they reminded too much of her little brother.

Now leaving his kid behind Sherry didn't know what to do with her little brother's unexpected child, the bastard had knocked up a girl that was older them him. The lady didn't want the kid and her brother had…passed on. She had too much work on her shoulders and the kid was too hyped up on sugar, at least that's what she thinks that is fueling her to the verge of a crazy person, but that was only when she got her hands on the sugary stuff she was usually a wuss and useless that was a dame person and the total opposite of she and her brother and not only that but the head of the family wanted to disown her niece from the family name because she had illegitimate birth, and to finish it off the brat was to be the tenth boss of the Vongola familia!

That was just great...She just needed someone to take care of her niece so as to deal with the head and deal with the Vongola familia, this just couldn't get any better. That's when an idea struck her, albeit not the greatest idea maybe the most crazy and dumbest idea that she had every thought of. But it was at least worth a try, with an exasperated sigh Sherry finally looked up to stare at the still apologizing Ringo.

"Ringo Noyamano, I have a proposition for you." She couldn't help but smirk sadistically at the sight of the stuttering girl as she was cut off from her apologizing mantra.

"W-what would it be, Sawada-sensei?" Ringo stuttered slightly as those cold emerald eyes stared down at her behind her spectacles.

"I have a niece that is coming to live with me; unfortunately I am unable to take care of her." Said Sherry as she watched the girl squirm under her gaze. "And since I can't take care of her myself, why not a bargain? You take care of my niece and I won't expel Itsuki Minami for breaking the number 1 rule of my school. Do we have a deal?" Ringo could feel sweat dripping down her brow, this sounded too good to be true, I mean what if her niece was just like Sherry?

That wouldn't be very good, but if she didn't accept the offer then Ikki would be expelled from school. With a hesitant shake of her head Ringo made the deal with the devil. "Alright, we'll take care of her." Ringo said as the shit eating grin on Sherry's lips curved more to a dangerous murderous smirk showing off those razor sharp pearly white teeth.

----------

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT??!" Ikki could only yell out as he stared in disbelief at Ringo.

Oh god, please no. Tell them if it isn't true, they weren't going to take care of the Devil sensei's spawn? "Why, WHY? Why couldn't you have let me get expelled instead of taking in that Devil's kid, RINGO?!!" Ikki asked as he grabbed onto Ringo's leg like a koala.

"Shut up Ikki, there was no other way; I want you to have at least passed junior high! And this is Sawada-sensei's niece not her daughter." Ringo said dryly as she cleaned the dishes in the kitchen. Mikan watched out of amusement as she averted her eyes from her game. Umi ignored them as she sew one of her puppet gorgons.

"So, what's the kid's name? And why is she living with us again?" Mikan asked as she turned back to her game and pressed the button controls on her controller like mad. Ringo looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Her name is Tsunami Sawada, apparently her father died not too long ago and Sawada-sensei can't locate Tsunami's mother. So she has to live with her but unfortunately Sawada-sensei is unable to take care of her niece right now, she said she has some family problems and it kind of involves with Tsunami. And so for the deal as long as we take care of Tsunami, Sawada-sensei won't expel Ikki and kick his ass along with it." She sighed exasperatedly as she heard her older sister laugh hysterically at the end of her explanation. "Well, she's already destroyed whatever pried Ikki had and practically destroyed his A.T.'s! She sounds like my type of friend." The pinkette said amusingly as an arrow struck through the surprisingly little pried he had saved from the Devil Sensei.

"MIKAN! YOU UNGRATEFUL--!" Ikki leapt from his hold on Ringo's leg and readied his attack on the pinkette,

"Too slow!" Mikan yelled as her foot connected to Ikki's baby face.

----------

Sherry looked over the homework as she marked on the wrong answers with her red pen.

"This will be very interesting, don't you think, Hibari-san?" Sherry inquired as she didn't look up when a boy with an open Gakuran uniform with a red armband on his left arm that had the word discipline committee scrawled out on it in kanji had appeared. He was sitting on one of the open windows in the classroom, his icy cold stare watched as his sensei continued to grade.

"Ah, another bad score for that Itsuki Minami." She said absentmindedly as she wrote the number 15 with a red circle circling around it on Ikki's homework. "Why didn't you expel him sensei? That Itsuki Minami." The boy named Hibari asked as Sherry had not looked up at him to answer.

"Even though that boy is a pervert he has some good points, just have to look hard to find them. And my niece would be a good influence on him. And although I am against Air Treck, it may help Tsunami, she has expectations from higher ups in the future and she'll need all the help she can get." She said as she stacked neatly a pile of papers to one side not being fazed by the cold glare that Hibari was sending her.

"And what are these expectations this herbivore will gain?" Said the dark haired boy as the blonde chuckled softly out of dull amusement.

"You'll see Hibari-san. You shall be apart of it if you like it or not." Sherry answered simply as she toyed with her pen between her forefinger and middle finger. "What will I gain from this Sawada-sensei?" The dark question made Sherry look up at Hibari, emerald green staring down at dark grey. "Let's just say, you'll have opponents to bite to death." With that answer the boy seemed satisfied and said "I can't wait." before he jumped out of the window leaving the "devil" sensei to muse over her own thoughts.

"Giotto, you bastard. You better be watching over that girl from where your from, either it be heaven or hell." With that said the blonde-haired woman smiled amusingly as she stared off at the now setting sun. "She is after all your daughter, that Dame-Tsuna."

----------

A beautiful brunette girl watched as the bust stopped before her. Grabbing her duffle bag and hoisting it over her small shoulder she boarded the bus. Giving the right amount of money to board the truck, the girl noticed the wolfish whistle from the bus driver as she quickly went to the back of the bus.

Nervously trying to find a vacant seat which was rather easy, the very back a seat was open and she steadily rushed for it careful not to trip on her own feet. As she finally got to her seat she settled the duffle bag on her left side as she settled into the old seat making sure no one would come and sit with her. With a tired sigh she brought a stray lock of hair to back of her as she searched into her jean pocket looking for the letter that was just sent to her by her Aunt.

Soon as she brought the folded piece of paper she unfolded it and cleared out the creases of the crumpled piece of paper. Her large amber-brown eyes looked over the contents of the letter.

_**Hey, it's me Sherry your Aunt again. **_

_**Listen, I've got great news, you know that you can't live with me with the family problems but I've found a place for you to live Tsuna. It isn't all bad, okay there's a guy around you age who's a pervert but he's not all that bad, I think…Well anyway, the address is on the back of this paper so you can get there right away. And I also enrolled you into the same school I'm working in so I can keep an eye on you. The uniform will be sent to you at the Noyamano household, so don't worry alright? And if that pervert Itsuki Minami tries anything just tell me okay and I'll kick his ass. Well I can't wait to see you! **_

_**From your's truly Sherry Sawada**_

The petite brunette chuckled, although she felt a bit unnerved that there was a pervert that she would be living with she knew she'll be alright with her Aunt Sherry to watch over her. She brought the letter close to her chest feeling as though that would comfort the hollow feeling she had inside of her, she missed her father so much. Perhaps seeing her Aunt would fill in the hollow gap, if she left he hometown perhaps she could feel renew and forget the bad memories, that was all just what if's, but if she hoped just a bit more then maybe, just maybe she won't be alone anymore.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…? **_

* * *

Chibi-chan: Wow, i don't know how it came to be...I was just on word and was bored and typed up a story that involved my OC Sherry, her last name was suppose to be Nakamura but somehow i was thinking about Reborn and got to this somehow and changed Nakamura to Sawada. I honestly don't know how it got to this, I was just making a boring Air Gear story that i would never post up on here but i really don't know how Tsuna and Hibari got into this...If your wondering Giotto is Tsuna's father in this fic, eh its Fanfiction anything can happen! Tsuna's mother? Don't know! I just went with the flow and typed this, i was _really _bored! I might continue this i don't know if I'll get into this story but it seems like fun, like it said up there *points up at the story* Tsuna is going to become the boss of Vongola but she will hair new allies and a new weapon. I was going to make Tsuna stay as a guy but i changed my mind, i kind of took the name Tsunami from another FT story without asking, sorry! Whoever i took this name from I'm sorry, all the credit is to you! Well I hope you all review people. God damn, i got to stop posting up so many damn stories! My mind is already jumbled up as it is, well anyway please review if you want to see more, the next chapter will be the meeting of the bunny and the crow! (I mean Tsuna and Ikki just to let you know)


End file.
